


献祭

by Lyannsu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyannsu/pseuds/Lyannsu
Summary: 一个ABO脑洞，背景为DMC4，CP为清纯Nx老司机D，有路人D明示和瞎掰的魔人生理学。其余警告懒得写了，雷死一个算一个。





	献祭

尼禄精疲力竭地跪在地板上，视野因垂在眼前的额发而扭曲不清。魔剑教团的骑士们正在忙碌，他们剥掉他身上仅有的围在腰间的布料，用金色颜料在前胸后背绘上花纹。随着笔触范围的扩大，尼禄模糊地感觉到他本就被限制的力量再次遭受了打击，宛如一滩毫无波澜的死水沉淀在某个感知之外的角落，只留下令人心寒的空寂感。金色的纹路勾勾转转，最终汇集到锁骨上，紧贴着那个压得他几乎抬不起头的黄金项圈，化为一行流畅的花体字：“祭品”。

最后一笔落下，恶魔之手散发出与无力姿态截然相反的高热，尼禄难受地呻吟一声，古怪的饥渴与躁动从尾椎升腾起来，将他的大脑搅成混沌。空气中忽然布满了情欲的气息，他几乎是立刻就硬了，从未有过的高涨欲望像鞭子抽打着神经，逼迫着他将全部注意力集中到接下来即将发生的事情上，就连被一根同样由黄金制成的锁链系在项圈，牵着向前膝行都没能分走他半个眼神。

他的献祭对象就躺在触手可及的软榻上，双腿大开，露出挺立的下体与泛着水光的穴口，尼禄暴躁地昂起头，性器颤动着射出一小股前液。原始本能激发出的力量让他从地上一跃而起，野兽般向前扑去。“我的！”他双眼发红，用牙齿追逐着血肉的芬芳，在满口血腥与另一人的痛呼中狺狺低吼，“我的！！！”

骑士们不知何时消失得无影无踪，有个声音在他耳边咕哝着什么，尼禄不耐烦地甩了甩头，猛地挺腰，性器劈开颤抖滚烫的甬道，直直闯入最深处，声音猝不及防，变成一声掺杂着哽咽的呻吟。如一只清凉的手抚过沸腾的思绪，尼禄从喉咙中发出满意的咕噜声，无师自通地朝那里顶撞，反复碾压研磨着那块敏感至极的软肉。项圈被稍稍拉紧，那个声音艰难地挤出几个诸如“慢一点”“不”之类的词汇，尼禄置若罔闻，他的全副心神都被下身传来的触感吸引，他能感受到有个隐秘的入口正逐渐松弛张开，高热的肉壁充血肿胀，牢牢包裹着闯入者膨大的顶端，将它引入其后狭小而美妙的负压腔室，丰沛的汁水接连浇打在已经怒张到极点的阴茎上。

尼禄再次咆哮起来，舌头舔过牙齿上沾染的鲜血，在些微窒息感中一次次地贯穿那里，逼迫它彻底打开，痉挛着被顶弄成契合的形状。残忍的愉悦感让他飘飘欲仙，毫不犹豫地埋进最深处，精液汹涌而出，将那块饥渴地吮吸着他的地方彻底填满。耳边的声音彻底转变成了哭泣与呻吟，紧致的腔室以同等热情热烈挤压着包裹着闯入此地的不速之客。与此同时，微凉的液体在溅上了尼禄的胸腹，甚至在锁骨处的“祭品”都留下了痕迹。

几乎是在同一时刻，尼禄恍然抬起头，仿佛被人从深沉无光的梦中强制拽出，眼前摇晃的景物慢慢平静，他只觉得自己口干舌燥，唇齿之间仍残留着蠢蠢欲动的冲动：“等等……这是……”他无意识地挺了挺腰，无措地看着身下正因高潮而失神的白发男人，下意识地想要后退，不料却令对方瞬间睁大眼，发出一声沙哑的闷哼：“停着别动！小子！”

即使他不提，下身古怪的拉拽感也足以阻止此时茫然失措的尼禄了。年轻人依言乖乖地停在原地，欲火暂时退却，理智重新回笼，他这才有工夫拨开眼前的发丝，仔细打量周遭的情形。

躺在他身下的毫无疑问是但丁。一个月前的战斗还历历在目，尼禄从没想过自己能轻易地抓住大名鼎鼎的斯巴达之子，但一切就那么发生了，直到但丁在他面前倒下时他都还没能回过神。魔剑教团没人在意他的小小纠结，所有人都为但丁的落网欣喜若狂。教团高层的野心由来已久，他们要创造一个新神，一个由旧有神明血脉孕育而出、力量强大又能对他们言听计从的崭新神祇，而但丁就是那个被确信可以成功诞下子嗣的母体。

他们造了一座高耸入云的祭台，确保佛杜那的每一个角落都能看见它的影子，而后将不知为何显得虚弱万分的但丁剥光安置在祭台正中的软榻上，锁住他的四肢，迫使他保持双腿张开的姿势，迎接来自教团和信众无休无止的侵犯。克雷多竭尽全力将尼禄拉出了与旧神之子交媾的队伍，他也几乎成功了——如果尼禄没有在一次战斗中意外暴露出恶魔之手，和将阎魔刀拼合在一起的力量。

对于教团来说，尼禄的出现恰到好处。他们早就确认了普通人无法让但丁受孕的事实，并逐渐发现恶魔看上去大有希望，他们的种子却只能比普通人多停留那么一小会儿。每次交媾过后，乳白色的体液甚至会在但丁身下积成一个小水洼，即使教团用粗大沉重的肛塞将之统统封堵回去也无济于事，他的身体丝毫不肯接受它们。假如尼禄没有出现，恐怕接下来教团会设法让但丁自己接受自己的种子，抑或更多其他种类具有交配能力的生物，直到但丁出现怀孕的迹象为止。

“终于醒了，嗯？”但丁懒洋洋地说，打断了尼禄的思绪。他的四肢仍然被锁着，脖子上也戴着项圈，通过金链与尼禄的连在一起。他身上的花纹显然是被反复摩擦到模糊后又修补过的，锁骨处同样有一行花体字：“圣……”后面的文字被牙印和撕咬的伤口所取代。

尼禄感觉自己的脸正在飞速涨红：“对不起，我……”

“嘘，嘘。”但丁欠起上身，食指按上尼禄的嘴唇，脸上挂着微不可察的笑意，“不用道歉，我本来以为你会是第一个的。”

“什、什么……等等……”尼禄吃惊地张开嘴，却被但丁借机将手指探进了口腔，灵活的指尖卷着他的舌头来回拨弄，无法咽下的唾液很快顺着嘴角流淌到下巴，被轻轻舔了一口。

如果此时有面镜子，尼禄会发现自己的耳根和脖颈都红透了。他难为情地左右摇头，攥着但丁的手腕试图让他松开，然而除了拽得自己舌根酸疼之外什么用也没有。但丁甚至得寸进尺地攀上了他的腰，将他固定在自己两腿之间动弹不得。

“有些事我一开始就想告诉你……”白发的恶魔猎人将鼻尖凑近他的颈窝，深深吸了口气，链子硌在他们汗津津的胸膛之间，尼禄不由发出一声细小的呜咽。“你听说过Alpha与Omega吗？”

他迟疑着摇头，但丁抽出手，脸上的笑意终于扩大成一个完整的笑容：“那么你现在听说过了。”他恶作剧般拍拍尼禄结实的臀瓣，轻轻扭动腰部，眼看年轻人露出了羞愤欲死的神色，这才正色道：“这是很少见的性别分化，少见到最古老的书籍也没有完整的记载，因为它只会偶尔出现在半魔身上。”

尼禄睁大眼睛，有些目瞪口呆地听着但丁将陌生的名词一股脑塞进他脑海中，那些关于发情和成结的真相，稀有性别的拥有者如何互相标记，在结合的热潮中诞生下一代。但丁还提到了这种性别对恶魔血脉的影响，按照他的说法，尼禄本该早就获得了变身为魔人的能力，然而作为一个没有结合的Alpha，他始终只能觉醒有限的力量。

“魔剑教团只知道了一半的真相。”但丁边说边慢慢地扭着腰，让尼禄卡在他子宫内的结小幅度地来回滑动，“说真的，作为你的‘手下败将’——”他在说到这个词时刻意收紧了身体，满意地看着尼禄倒吸一口凉气，“——我以为你会第一个来享受‘战利品’，可惜事情跟我想象得不太一样，还有这该死的不早不晚的发情期——”

尼禄咬住嘴唇，努力忽略脸上的热度和下腹再度升腾起来的欲望，“也就是说，跟你……跟你结合之后，我的力量就会恢复？”

“嗯哼。”但丁挑了挑眉，决定暂时不戳穿年轻人装鸵鸟的举动。他倒回软榻上，发出一声毫不掩饰的放荡呻吟，脚跟踢了踢尼禄，“不过想要获得完全的力量，一次可不够……现在停止提问，来操我。”

 

END


End file.
